Life, Love And Seth Clearwater According To Ellie
by Free.Izzy
Summary: I honestly wonder how I get myself into these situations?  I must have been really evil in a past life, maybe I was Hitler, or Barney? Probably Barney...The entertaining and tumultuous relationship of Seth Clearwater and Elena James. On Hiatus.
1. Brady, Evil Unicorns and Memories

"ELLIE!"

Oh God, shut up shut up shut uuuuup.

"ELLIE!"

Why God? Why me?

"ELLIE IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GONNA LICK YOU"

He wouldn't dare…

"ELLIE I'M NOT PLAYING AROUND, I SWEAR I'M GONNA DO IT!"

He's lying.

"I'm bending down Ellie…"

He won't. He values his life too much.

"My tongue is aaaaallll nice and slobbery, all for you Ellie!"

Ew, ew, ewwwww!

"I'm up, goddammit I'm up- just shut up!"

I am such a wimp.

Brady smirks and flops down on the end of bed like he owns it. Little butt. Who even let him in? I ask him that, still smirking he says

"Your grandma, she invited me over for breakfast too!"

Evil cow, she's hated me since I was 5 and stole her dentures, flushed them down the toilet and blamed it on the dog. The old hag went mad and hasn't forgiven me since! When the lawyers came to tell her I was going to be living with her a year later she did everything in her power to persuade them otherwise but she was stuck with me!

"Ellie are you even listening to me!" Brady whines.

"No"

Honestly, normally I'm much nicer but the Brady woke me up badly! It's important that I have the perfect start to the day in order for me to be at my best. The Little Butt should know that!

Brady huffs (such a girl) and says "Fine I guess you won't want a lift to school then. I'm sure Collin would want one though…"

"Brady for the last friggin time, I'm not gonna ride on the back of your stupid bike to school!"

"Don't you dare insult Irene!" Brady says appalled

"I'll insult what I damn well want!" I shout

"Butt Face"

"Boogerhead"

"Ninny Legs" He spat

Wow okay, Ninny Legs; I mean I know Brady's a douche but really-Ninny Legs? That's just … weird, even for Brady.

"No Brady…just no."

"Fine" Brady cries and stomps downstairs like the little princess he is.

Honestly, and some females actually find him attractive…

Ew.

I tried to go back to sleep but unfortunately could not. Thanks to Brady.

Damn that Little Butt.

As I get out of bed after giving up on trying to go back to sleep I survey my bedroom stopping at one photo that makes me smile despite my unpleasant mood.

The photo showed two young children around the ages of five and six. Both were smiling wide at the camera.

_I stand nervously outside the front gates as Grandma dumps my bag on the floor and tells me that her friend from Bingo is picking me up at 2. I wave goodbye to Grandma as she speeds out of the parking lot. A boy my age comes up to me and sticks out a sticky pudgy hand,_

"_I'm Brady, you look weird"_

_Rude Little Butt. Honestly, who did he think he was?_

_Grandma let me get changed today and I thought I did a good job! With my lopsided tiara orange leggings and blue bikini I thought I looked pretty good!_

"_My names Elena." I say taking his hand in my equally pudgy hand._

_"Eelayna?" he says. His face contorting painfully as he says it._

"_No. Elena." I correct him, annoyed at the rude little boy who can't even say my name correctly._

"_Oh, well I don't like it so I'm gonna call you Ellie." He says proudly. Obviously happy with his nickname for me._

_Ellie. Ellie. Ellie James; It's nice and I immediately like it._

_"Hey! I can call you Ellie Big Belly!"_

_And just when I was starting to like this boy…_

_For the next twenty minutes the boy-Brady continued to talk to me. First he told me all about his pet goldfish Alfred and how he and Alfred were supposedly BFFS until Alfred went and died on him leaving Brady depressed which obviously worried his mother ( I mean how can a five year old be depressed?)_

_Then he proceeded on to telling me how he had__Tristadekaphobia- the intense fear of pickles; Brady also told me that at the sight of pickles he will break into hives._

_Okay…_

_It was only when the bell rang that he started to walk off to the rest of the class. I stayed where I was and when Brady noticed that I wasn't following he came back with a confused expression covering his face._

"_Hey Ellie" he asked._

_"Yes" I answered timidly._

_"Are you gonna go in?" he asked while his big brown eyes surveyed my tearstained face. After several minutes of no reply he smiled and took my hand in his._

_"Come on Ellie you're gonna sit next to me" and then the Little Butt dragged me across the playground right to the classroom._

_When we got to the classroom the teacher opened the door and scolded us for being so late so when she asked us why we were so much more later than everyone else I prepared myself for the worse and opened my mouth:_

"_I'm so-" I began but before I could complete my sentence Brady interrupted._

_"It was me, I was scared so Ellie stayed with me and brought me over here." Brady answered his tiny face revealed no fear._

_Wow. That was erm… noble?_

_So after the teacher proceeded to warn Brady not to let it happen again, I gave the Little Butt the biggest hug ever right in front of the whole of our class._

_He might be a big old snot head sometimes I thought but he's alright._

I've been best friends with the Little Butt ever since.

…

After remembering who sweet Brady could be I decided I shall forgive him.

Humble? I know, I'm just that amazing.

After I showered I looked over myself in the mirror.

My straight black hair went down to just above my shoulders; my side fringe covered most of my forehead and my russet colored skin seemed pimple free…for now.

Overall I didn't look any different to any other Quileute teenage girl. The only thing that stood out was my eyes they're green not sea green or emerald green or forest green or olive green (I could go on for a while) they're just green, which was perfectly fine with me.

I put on a Lime green t-shirt and an green tutu whilst donning some stripy tights and putting my hair in its signature side pony.

I looked like Me. Ellie James-the awkward, clumsy, best friend of the ever popular Brady Greene

…

I raced downstairs before Brady wiped out whole kitchen. Ever since his freakish growth spurt where he grew to, like 6'5 he eats like a pig. A fat one too.

"Morning Grandma" Behold my suckish attempt at bonding with my grandmother.

"Mmffff" She replies. What. A. Charmer. I mean go ahead and ignore your only granddaughter, it's not like I care or anything.

That was sarcasm.

"Morning Brady" I say cheerily as I sit down next to him. He looks at me frowns and scoots his chair further away from me.

Well someone's on their period.

But I really need him to not be mad at me cause I forgot to do my Spanish homework and I really, really need to steal Brady's.

Oh, and cause he's my friend and all that crap.

"Hey Brady" I say cheerfully.

No reply.

"Hey Brady"

"Hey Brady"

"Hey Brady"

Wow he's starting to look angry now (or maybe he's constipated… you never know with Brady…)

"Yes Ellie" He says his voice strained and his eyes nervous.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Really Ellie" His face looks so innocent, aw it's too hard to resist!

"No" And then I collapse into laughter.

"Har har Ellie you're sooo funny" He Huffs and gets up to leave.

Meanwhile I'm still in hysterics… What? It was funny!

"Hey Brady, wait up, I'm sorry, really I am" I say semi sincerely.

"Really" Brady asks this time somewhat apprehensively.

Oh this is too easy!

"NO!" And then I collapse into another bout of laughter. BTW I'm perfectly normal, you know…in case you were wondering.

By the time I recover from my laughing fit (come on it was pretty funny, right?)Brady has already gone along with Irene. (Honestly who names their bike Irene?) He probably gave Collin a lift too.

I don't like Collin.

He calls me Ellie Big Belly.

Only Brady can call me that.

…

By the time I get to school I'm fifteen minutes late and have earned myself and hours detention from Mr. Cookie .( He's really called Mr. Cooke, but he's just so round-you know…like a cookie!) Unfortunately due to my tardiness all the good seats are taken so I'm stuck next to Smelly Kelly.

Major ew.

As I reluctantly make my way to my seat I trip over someone's bag making me fall flat on my face. As the class erupts into laughter.

As I lay there on the cold dirty floor of World History. I wonder.

I wonder what I must have done so that karma hates me so much. I must have been someone really evil in a past life like Hitler or Barney.

"Elena do you intend to lay there the whole lesson"

Yes, Yes I do. But of course I don't say that but get up.

"Finally" He says pretending to be relieved and the class stars to laugh again-Haha, No.

I bet Mr. Cookie thinks he's sooo funny. Well I got news for you Cookie- you're not.

I hope you get eaten by a unicorn.

A big fat unicorn.

Don't Mess with Ellie James Biatch.

I smile weakly at Smelly Kelly while thinking how much karma must hate her.

I mean she must have been reaaaaally evil in past life cause her luck pretty much sucks.

I have it quite easy in comparison- the ability to publicly embarrass myself every five minutes and an evil grandmother sucks, but at least I have Brady (even though he is a Little Butt) to keep me

company; but poor Smelly has to deal with her odour issues on her own …

I think I'm just gonna zone out now…

…

Classes were pretty boring, but last period is alright, it's PE and we have it with seniors, which is alright except one senior chick wears this perfume which you can smell from across the gym. I told her that and she told me piss off.

Potty mouth.

"Okay everyone gather round!" yells Mrs. Tyler-I like her she doesn't make me run laps, which in my book makes her a saint.

Plus her husband's hot.

Anyway Tyler starts to prattle on about how she's going to assign each sophomore a senior to be partnered with. She also mentions that's she's going to be picking the pairs which received a wide spread groan amongst the class.

I don't really care. Brady's not in this class so there's none I really want to be with, I mean most seniors are all right anyway.

Except for the really mean ones who give you swirlys in your freshman year. They're total booger faces.

Oh, and Potty Mouth too. She's a meanie.

"Rosie Kline and Collin Little." I heard Taylor yell

Ooo! Potty Mouth's name is Rosie and she's stuck with Collin! What an oddly sweet name for such a horrible person!

"Elena James and Seth Clearwater."

Bitch just said whaaaat?

…

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for having the time to click on my story! I Hope you liked it? Or did you think It was a pathetic attempt at me being funny? I know it's not perfect but I really need a Beta to help me out? Please leave your opinions in a review! Is it good? Bad? Awful? Okay? Please let me know if I should carry on?**

**Oh and does anyone have any ideas for how Seth should Imprint? Should I do It in his point of view or Ellie's? Oh and what do you guys think of Ellie?**

**-Izzy**


	2. Seth Clearwater Lone Wolf

Seth POV:

Sometimes being a wolf sucks. I mean most of the time it's pretty kickass: super healing, super strength, a hot new bod and the ability to burst into a ball of fur is pretty awesome.

But the patrols aren't. Dude Sam made me do the night runs yesterday which is so not cool. Plus I had to run it with Quil and all he thinks about is his stupid imprint- don't get me wrong, I like Claire and all she's pretty cool for you know a three year old but the whole idea of being tied down to one chick sounds pretty lame to me.

I'm Seth Clearwater, Lone Wolf.

I'm never going to imprint.

Be afraid bitches, be very afraid.

Anyway the gym teacher starts going on about how we're going to be partnered with some sophomore, which is alright with me. I mean as long as their hot I'm all good.

But it has to be a chick. I mean I'm all for gya rights and that shiz, but Dude- I don't swing _that_ way!

"…Elena James and Seth Clearwater"

YES A CHICK!

Wait isn't she that girl that Brady always talks to.

The freaky one that never shuts up!

Aw man I can't deal with that shit right now! I had 2 hours of sleep last night!

Maybe if I lay down and shut my eyes she'll think I'm dead…

Hey, it's worth a try!

I lay down on the floor and close my eyes and wait until she comes which I can hear by hear heartbeat.

"Erm, Seth?" she says her voice inquisitive and nervous.

"Yes" I reply cooly still keeping my eyes shut.

"Well, um you Mrs. Taylor said we were partners and so I thought we should, you know get started with the task but I mean If you don't want to I could just you know, leave and find someone else it's just that well there's none else to go with and I'd really appreciate if I could stay with you! But if you don't want to I'm sure I could just you know, go by myself which is alright cause like I'm not that great socially anyways-"

Dude, does this chick ever shut up?

"…Cause I mean sometimes I seriously wonder what's wrong with me, I mean I think I'm all right it's just sometime I think I talk too much which can be annoying right? At least that's what Grandma says, Wait do you think I talk too much?"

Wow she said that all in one breath. If I didn't have my super wolfy hearing I wouldn't have gotten a word of that.

I open my eyes about to tell her to shut up when it happens.

The world shifts. Suddenly everything I do is about her.

Elena.

Elena.

She's gorgeous. Elena's eyes were a beautiful green color and were wide in shock. Her russet skin looked soft and faultless. She was so beautiful. Yet so small and so fragile; like anything could hurt her, suddenly I felt a wave of protectiveness. Nothing would harm her. Nothing would ever get close enough to her. Nothing.

Perfect. She's perfect.

After she notices me staring at her , a light blush covers a cheeks. Beautiful.

Suddenly all those explanations from Sam and the other Imprinters about imprinting suddenly start to make sense.

How no word in any language can describe her beauty.

How as soon as you see her your world shifts so she is the centre.

How everything you do becomes about her.

How her smile can change your whole mood.

Because I could never really understand why Quil- ladies man extraordinaire put up with watching Barney all day with Claire, or why Jake- a vampire hater would put up with a house full of leeches for Nessie or how Paul-Mr. Manly will let Rachel drag him around malls for hours on end.

You don't really get it until it happens to you.

Because if doing something so ridiculous makes her smile, then it's worth it. So worth it.

"Seth." Her voice is so sweet, so beautiful.

I love you.

Dude! Snap out of it, you can't just freak her out before your first date.

"Yes!" I say slightly too overenthusiastically.

"Um, could, you stop you know, staring at me?" She says her face turning even redder.

NO I'M NOT ELLIE CAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU AND HAVE LITTLE WOLF BABIES.

But of course I don't say that but simply nod; not trusting myself to open my mouth.

We both walk over to our area where there are several mats laid out. I keep a safe distance around Ellie careful not to let her fall.

What! She could easily trip and die. OH MY GOSH MY IMPRINTS GONNA DIE!

At the thought of Ellie falling and dying I lift her tiny body and throw her over my shoulder.

Super-Seth to the rescue!

What! I heard chicks dig that shit.

"AGHHHH!" Ellie screams right in my ear.

OHMYGOD WHY IS SHE SCREAMING!

"OHMYGODWHYAREYOUSCREAMING!" I yell as I put her down surveying her checking for any injuries.

" Well maybe cause you randomly put me over your shoulder for no good reason?" She asks slightly breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were gonna fall and die!"

Dude, did I just say that?

Ellie stared at me and stared at me and stared until it started to get a bit awkward.

"Did Brady set you up for this cause if he did, he's a Little Butt!" She says eyeing me suspiciously.

Did, she just call Brady a Little Butt? Aw man I HAVE to tell the rest of the pack that!

My Imprint is a Boss.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight, or any characters you may recognize. However I do own Ellie!**

**SO A Big shout out to TeamMCR my very first review thank you soo much!**

**Guys what do you think of Seth? Did you like this chapter?**

**Please give me your opinion! Oh and I migh come back and change this it doesn't seem great...**

**-But please review? It's my first fanfic! It doesn't even have to be nice! I mean you can even call me a Little butt-granted it'll make me cry...BUT STILL!**

**-Izzy**


	3. Leprechauns, Fangirls and Lunch dates

Seth Clearwater is a freak.

A hot freak, but still a freak none the less .

First he stares at me for ten minutes straight.

Then he flips me over his shoulder and decides that he will carry me to our next destination because he believes that I will fall and then die. I mean I know I'm clumsy and all but please, have a little faith! To top it off he starts asking me stupid questions about myself: what's my favorite color? My favorite animal? Who's my best friend? My dream college? What's my favorite food? The list of questions were endless and it was only once we get to our area the questions stopped as we began by completing 3 laps across the gym.

Remember how I said I like Mrs. Taylor? Yeah! Well I take it back- I DON'T CARE IF YOUR HUSBAND'S HOT!

You know what they say- those who can't do, teach.

Anyway we start our laps around the gym (which by the way is HUGE) and Seth acts like it's a breeze. Which it probably is for him, he has those super long legs like Brady. In fact If I didn't know the truth I would have thought the two were brothers- they both were ridiculously tall and both had the same jet black hair and russet skin. The only big difference between the two was their eyes. While Brady had dark brown eyes Seth had hazel eyes with little specks of green blue in them… OH MY GOD I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE A FANGIRL!

I tend to do that a lot with Brady's guy friends.

Brady started hanging around with them when we were 14 and he went through that huge growth spurt where he got to 6'5 gained a load of muscles and stopped talking to me and started hanging around with a bunch of other guys, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Sam Uley, Jared Thail and Paul Walker-oh and Seth of course.

Brady and I didn't speak much then, I was pissed off cause he wouldn't tell me anything and Brady had other friends; guy friends. Granted we did get over that rough patch but things really haven't been the same since- I mean we still goof off and hang around but it always feels like there's this big secret that he's not telling me…

"So Ellie…" Seth says, not even the slightest out of breath whilst I'm huffing and puffing like a crazy person.

"Yea- Yeah?" I say still trying to keep up with him and his gigantic legs

"Would you like to eat lunch with me today?" Seth says enthusiastically.

No. No I do not want to have lunch with a super mega hot senior and his super mega hot senior friends,

HELL YES I DO!

"HELL YES I DO!"

OH MY GOD I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD!

I immediately clamp my hand over mouth feeling my face go red like racecar red while I take in Seth's expression; it goes from shock to happiness then to amusement.

"Well, then since you seem so enthusiastic, I'll meet you at 12 by your locker." he says smirking while the bell goes.

As I stand by my locker I hear a yell coming from across the hall.

"ELLIE!" Brady yells while enthusiastically waving towards me.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh nooo.

I don't know him, we're not friends, I've never spoken to him in my life! It's too late everyone begins to look for this so called Ellie who Brady's looking for and when their eyes land on me they look seemingly unimpressed.

Thanks.

"Hey Ellie why didn't you wave back?" Brady says once he's reached my locker.

"Well you see Brady there was a leprechaun and I was too busy talking to him to wave back. I'm sorry."

Liar-liar pants on fire.

"Wow! What did he say?" Brady asks genuinely interested in this so called leprechaun roaming the halls of La Push High School.

I should just tell him the truth.

"Well it, um said Hi and that it is very busy with its…Leprechaun duties! He just came to say hi and ask how life was."

I'm going to go to Hell.

I hope they have cookies there…?

"Wow! Anyways Seth told me that he has to cancel your lunch thingy and he's sorry." Brady says.

"Why?" I say feeling hurt and rejected. Couldn't Seth just tell me himself if he didn't want to eat lunch with me? He didn't even give me a reason.

I bet this was a joke. A big ol' joke on poor Ellie.

Ellie James. The Freak.

Brady obviously sensing my bad mood pulled me into a hug, and for once I didn't care if anyone was watching.

"He really is sorry you know Ellie." Brady reassures whilst resting his chin on top of my head.

"I know." I reply, burying my face deeper into his shirt.

And I do. What I don't understand is why I care so much, I've only spoken to the guy a few times- so why do I feel so attached to him?

**A/N Hello everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, she owns any characters you may recognize like Seth *sniff* BUT I own Ellie**

**Thank-you to those so far who read and review I hope you guys like this chapter even though they are fairly short. Hopefully the chapters will be getting longer and better as time goes by!**

**P.s Does anyone know how to do double spacing? It always works when I edit everything but then as soon as I read it everything looks so bunched together grrr!**

**Hehe. I love Ellie aaand Seth But unfortunately I am far more similar to Ellie (age, gender.) than to Seth and it's easier to write her, therefore her chapters should be more frequent!**


	4. I'M BACK GUYS!

**Ok My pretties, here's the deal; I've finally got some free time on my hands and i've decided that I love this story too much for it to end!**

**I also realized that I simply ADORE writing Ellie and I simply cannot leave the story there.**

**Plus I've come to realize that writing has become a huge stress reliever!**

**So do you think I should continue? I can't promise super quick updates and mega long chapters, but I'm gonna try and hopefully that's good enough for you lot?**

**Please let me know your thoughts in a review, I'm so sorry for confusing you guys though!**

**Oh and btw I'm currently rewriting chapters 2 and three so they MIGHT be posted sometime in October along with the next chapter! **

**It's nice to be back!**

**Love Izzy.**

**xxxx**


	5. Sisters, Bingo and Families

_She wasn't that upset Seth, she was just pissed that you couldn't make it. _Brady whimpered.

Brady and I were running patrol and I had just taken over for Leah which to be honest I don't really mind, but you see Leah happens to be a female ( I know, shocking right?) and when wolves phase we tend to return back to our 'natural' state (NAKED) and to be completely honest I don't enjoy seeing images of Leah ...natural.

Ew.

Ew.

EW.

_!_

Think happy Seth.

Happy.

_BRADY, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR ASS._

_Dude chill, it's not like you haven't noticed how hot she is._

Ok, seriously is this guy high?

_BRADY SHE'S MY SISTER!_

_You know, you should be nice to me, cause I'm Ellie's best friend and I can easily go and tell her that you're a crazed serial killer._

_Brady._

_Yeah?_

_Shut up._

_Ok Seth._

_Hey Seth?_

_What did I just say about shutting up?_

_Well, it's just that shouldn't you be stalking Ellie right now?_

Ellie? Now he's talking!

_-I mean I heard from Embry that Jared used to stalk Kim aaaaaall the time before he finally got the guts up to ask- hey! Hey Seth, where're you going? Dude! You can't just leave me! _

But I didn't get to hear him finish his sentence because I was already on my way to Ellie's.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ellie's POV: **

" I'm coming Grandma! Chill your beans!"

Old hag, wanted me to go and fix the damn TV for her.

" Don't tell me to chill my beans you ungrateful girl, now hurry up! Saturday Night Bingo's coming on and that hunky new presenter's hosting it tonight!"

Er, ew that presenter's like 60.

But I learnt not to question Grandma when I first moved in with her.

Oh, and I learnt to always remember to knock before entering.

Always remember to knock.

ALWAYS!

After I finish fixing the TV for my dear ol' Grannypops I head upstairs to listen to depressing music while I think about how depressing and sad my life is. To ail my depression I decide to use the perfect remedy to a crappy day, a remedy know to women kind everywhere-ice cream.

Screw my diet, I shall begin tomorrow; actually no-I'm going to Brady's friend Sam's house!

I shall begin...next Tuesday!

PERFECT.

I fall gracelessly on top of my bed as I appraised my bedroom. It's...me; Ellie, it's crazy the walls are painted lime green and purple- the perfect combination of Ellieness.

Plus it took me ages to find a life-sized cardboard cut out of Barney.

Trust me, I had to go to some _pretty _dodgy places to find it.

I fingered the photo frame which showed a family, two little girls and a couple the youngest seemed about 4 and the older one 7, I flopped back on my bed and remembered the day that photo was taken.

_"Lily sweetheart give your sister back her doll!" the women yelled, she was beautiful a true native beauty and her youngest daughter Elena strongly resembled her._

_"Mama!" Elena called out. " I want a dolly too!"_

_" No mommy, she's gonna ruin it!"_

_"Lily sweetheart share with your sister, and Elena darling, don't worry Mama's going to buy you a dolly soon." The women called, she jumped as a man stepped behind her and wrapped her arm around her waist whilst smiling lovingly down at her. The women smiled as she saw who it was and caressed his cheek carefully._

_" Honestly Aria, you should lighten up a bit. Seriously one day all this stress is going to kill you." The man said smiling cheekily at her whilst running towards the two young girls._

_"DADDY!" The two girls yelled in unison as he picked them each up and spun them around in his arms._

_"Will, be careful dear; they just ate" Aria said worriedly, despite smiling at the sight of her husband playing with their two daughters._

_The young family all continued to smile happily at on another as they played amongst their backyard._

Then everything came rushing back all the memories that seemed to be long forgotten, all the pain it was there fresh in my mind. I stopped myself.

I wouldn't remember. I wouldn't.

I closed my eyes painfully as tears fell down my face and I was ashamed to let a small cry escape from my mouth.

It hurts. When you keep it bottled up for so long it begins to hurt.

When you have no one to talk to, it hurts.

So that small cry turned into a series of heart racking sobs which seemed to echo across my room.

Thank God Grandma was nearly deaf.

It was then when I heard a knock coming from my window. As I walked towards it and opend my self made curtains I was pretty shocked to find Seth Clearwater basically hanging off a nearby tree like he was frickin Tarzan or something.

" Ohmygod ELLIE!" he yelled as he jumped through the window and tackled me to the ground.

"Oh are you okay? Why were you crying? Was it because I couldn't make lunch today? Oh please don't be sad Ellie, I won't let it happen again!"

My voice was muffled by his- OHMYGOD HE ISN'T WEARING A SHIRT! OH MY GOD MY FACE IS TOUCHING HIS EXTREMELY WELL DEFINED ABS! PLUS HE WAS HOT, LIKE LITERALLY HOT; LIKE 100 DEGREES HOT!

Breathe Elena. Breathe.

" Oh, Ellie are you okay your going kind of red?" Seth asks concern filling his face.

Oh my God, he's holding me. He's frickin holding me.

SKIN CONTACT BITCHES!

"Mmpfff Henghh" Yeah, _real_ articulate Ellie...

"Oh, okay. Well why were you crying?" I don't want to answer him but I look into his eyes and despite every sense of reason telling me to keep it in I can't. His eyes, are wide and interested as though he genuinely wanted to know the reason why me, Ellie James- Known Freak of La Push High is crying.

You know what?

I told him.

I told him about that dreaded day 11 years ago when I was in the car with my family. That day where the image of them taking my family and being forced away from the car to a small shed remains firmly in my memory.

I told him about how I still heard the screams of my mother as they took her into the bedroom, they way my father screamed for her and the confusion in my big sister's eyes as she watch my father lay lifeless on the ground. The final sound of the gunshot which silenced my sister's wail.

I told him how guilty that I felt that I got to live. That before they could get to me The police had come. How to this day I still feel the cries of my tortured family.

I watched as Seth's eyes fill with tears, though he managed to keep them hidden whilst I was wailing and hiccupping as I told him my morbid story, but oddly enough he didn't push me away in disgust.

In fact, he pulled me closer.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi Guys! I hoped you liked this chapter? I know it wasn't as humorous as others but I thought it was important to tell you Ellie's family history.  
>I'm sorry for the slow update but my laptops gone a bit glitchy :(<strong>

**SOOOOO, the update schedule I can't do Monday's cause I have my tutor, Tuesdays I've got Dance , Wednesdays are a no-no too cause I have gymnastics and Thursdays are swimming! So that basically leaves, Friday, Saturday & Sunday which shall be my update days :) **

**Oh and Guys if you wanna ask me any questions check out my formspring: 0Izzy0**

**Please leave a review and I'll send you a virtual hug from...SETH!**

**BUT If you favourite too I'll send you a virtual hug from...BRADY AND SETH!**

**-Izzy :)**


	6. Meeting the Guys, Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Wolf pack or anything that you may recognise!  
>Sorry about the wait!<strong>

**XxXx**

" Brady what about this dress" I said whilst surveying myself in the mirror.

" To be perfectly honest Ellie, I don't really see the difference between this dress and the other six."

Brady said, he was lounging on my bed whilst I modelled different outfits for him. To tell you the truth I don't really know why I asked him in the first place; all he does is look at me, blink then roll his eyes. Little Butt.

" But Braaady," I whined " You don't get it! I'm meeting a bunch of hot guys" and Seth I added in my head, but Seth was one of them wasn't he?

_No._

OF COURSE HE IS! SETH IS JUST ANOTHER ONE OF BRADY'S FRIENDS WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE REALLY KIND AND SWEET, NOT TO METION CUTE AND JUST ARGHHH!

" Ellie, Yo, are you alright? You look you're having a brain fart?"

Wow. Thanks Brady. I appreciate that. I really do.

Brain fart? You really know how to make a girl feel special.

" Douche"

"Hey Ellie, I like the other dress, it hides YOUR BIG FAT STOMACH!"

" YOU GET YOUR DIRTY LITTLE ASS OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

" Sheeesh! You need to calm down girly! I was just making a point!"

" I swear to god Brady..."

" Weeell _someone's_ on their period."

Oh, he's going down...

**XxXxX**

"Ow! ELLIE! Stop it! That HURTS!"

Current status: Beating the pulp out of Brady.

Location: Ellie's bedroom.

"PLEASE ELLIE STOP IT! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

I really should show him some mercy, who's gonna be my best friend otherwise?

"NOT THE BRAS! PLEASE NOT THE BRAS!"

Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. 

"ELLIE I'M SORRY! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL AND THE BEST FRIEND ANYONE COULD ASK FOR! PLEASE JUST STOP!" Brady yells whilst running towards a corner.

Ha, he's entered the foetal position now. You want to know what's really funny? watching your six foot something best friend curled up in a ball singing to himself Katy Perry's 'California Gurls'.

It pretty hilarious. Maybe I should let him out of his misery now... Naaah.

I need to get ready and he's annoying me.

**XxXxX**

Current Status: Freaking out

Location: Outside Brady's friend Sam's house.

"Ellie, come on , we're gonna be late and I'm_ hungry," _He whines whilst staring longingly at the front door. 

"Emily's made pie! Oh come on Ellie! We have to go before it's all finished! Please!" 

Okay, You can do this Ellie, easy, you just walk in and say hi; no biggie right?

Okay I can't do this, no way, no way in HELL.

Uh, uh. No. Friggin. Way.

I should just give up, I already fail at life. I should just give up on it and fade away into the darkness, I mean who will even remember me? Brady might but he'll probably forget after a while, Grandma might notice when no one's there to fix the T.V, but other than those two who else is going to remember me, Ellie James? The socially awkward teen from a small reservation in Washington with a kooky sense of fashion and tends to get verbal diarrhoea every so often?

No one. Not even my cat.

Wait, I don't even have a cat? Well that's just _great_! Not even my imaginary cat won't remember me!

I suck.

"Brady i can't do this, I mean what if I embarrass myself even more than normal? What if they all hate me? What if their like 'Yo Brady get this chick out!' Ohmygod Brady I can't do this!"

I said that all in one breath. Go figure.

OH I CAN'T DO THIS!

Wow, um okay Brady's coming towards me...

What's he doing? No, no, nonononono!

No way Jose! Uh-uh.

And then the Little Butt lifts me over his shoulder with my fat ass on display to the whole damn neighbourhood.

Nice. It's just out there like 'check out my ass, it's on display for the whole world to see.'

Thanks Brady, thanks dude.

Before we knock on the door Brady puts me down and stares at me long and hard in the face.

"Ellie, you remember Sam Uley, right? He used to babysit for us? Well he lives with his wife Emily, you remember her too, right?"

I nod, of course I remember her I was twelve when she was in that awful incident with that bear, the whole rez was in shock.

"Yeah? Well her...scars, they still haven't...gone yet, so please don't stare at them, please?" 

I nod, if there's one thing I understand is how much I HATE being stared at.

Brady opens the door and walks in, " Guys I'm here!" then he looks down at me as though he remembered something and adds, "I'm with Ellie too!"

" Oh, she's adorable! Come here! Come here!" A women says ushering me towards a small cosy looking kitchen.

"You must be Ellie, we've heard so much about you,"

Me? About me? From who? I hope it isn't from Brady, oh God, he probably told her I'm secretly a man or something retarded like that. 

" Seth never seems to shut up about you! We're all so excited to see you!"

Seth? Seth? As in Seth Clearwater?

Ha, cool.

I just noticed that I haven't said anything to her since I came, she probably thinks I'm a mute or something like that.  
>Or a gangster, I mean if some weird teenage girl came into your house wearing a blue t-shirt which reads ' BANGTIDY' neon green tights and bright red shorts along with some purple converse, I would be pretty freaked out too.<p>

But you know, that's just how I roll.

YEAH BOI!

" Well, I'll go and get the boys, then, they should have arrived already!"  
>In my excitement over meeting Emily I hadn't noticed that Brady had ditched me.<p>

Douche.

All of a sudden there came a knock on the door and I heard the deep voices entering the house...

**XxXxX  
>AN:  
><strong>***Hides****bullet proof vest***

**Guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! But here's the chapter! Nayway I should probably explain why I havent updated this for like 4 weeks, but It turns out Im moving?  
>I know right? My dad got transferred so like we are all moving so yeah... But these past couple of weeks have been pretty tough and all, I've had to say goodbye to my best friends which involved a lot of teary goodbyes. They threw me a surprise party! what babes! Anyway! I'm leaving tomorrow so I probably won't update for at least 2 weeks or so while I settle into school! I'm so behind on school work there so I'll probably be playing catch up for those couple of days as well as making new friends which means Life, Love and Seth Clearwater will be on hold for the next 2 or 3 weeks :(<strong>

**Im so sorry for the huge AN but It had to be done!**

**Btw sorry for the cliffy as well but I'm pretty depressed at the moment so i couldn't really write anything interesting at the time.**

**Oh and I know this might sound stupid, but anyone interested as acting as a beta for this story? If so PM me! **

**Okay bye Guys and I'm so sorry about the wait!**

**-Izzy xxx**


	7. Meeting the Guys, Part Two

**Sorry for the delay!  
>Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with her characters.<br>*******

"No way Quil! Everyone knows that pickles and chocolate totally owns broccoli and mustard."

"Dude! Have you ever tried it? I swear that is the best shit I've ever tasted!"

"Quil! Language"

" Sorry Emily!"

"What about Emily?" said a curious voice as a man walked into the room, he was tall of course like most of the guys Brady and Seth hang around with however unlike the others he held a sense of authority and as he walked in silence erupted and Quil ( I'm guessing) looked extremely scared when Sam stared at him while standing protectively in front of Emily.

Dude, clingy much?

"No-nothing Sam, I- I-I was just...talk-k-ing to Embry a-a-and-"

Haha this guy was pooing himself!

"Sam leave him alone, he was just being silly, no need to go Alpha on him!" Emily said while stroking Sam's face, he immediately calmed down as he stroked her scarred cheek and gave her a look so loving it hurt to look at.

It's nearly every teenage girl's dream to be looked at like that by someone. At that moment I couldn't envy Emily more, it wasn't envy for Sam, no; It was envy that she was lucky enough to be happily in love, living a life of bliss.

Urgh, now I sound like one of those girls in those sappy teen novels. Bleurgh, get a hold of yourself Elena. Your turning into Rosie Kline.

Anyway, after that whole little debacle blew over, Emily proceeded to usher the guys around a small table, though while that table was built to seat 6 average humans, it was not designed as to seat six oversized males and 2 average sized females.

However, Quil, Embry and Collin being the gentlemen that they are kindly offered to go sit in the living room. However, as chivalrous that may be, they left me alone with a lovey dovey Sam and Emily, Seth and my bestest friend in the wholest widest world Brady.

Oh fun!

Fortunately and Unfortunately ( I can't decide which) Sam and Emily decided to take their little 'love fest' upstairs leaving me, mah homedawg Brady and Seth.

"So..." Brady says, his attempt to not make things awkward but really making things even more uncomfortable. Seth glares at him and looks down at his plate in stony silence. As he lifts his head up to give Brady one final glare, his eyes catch mine and they soften to a pool of chocolaty brown. Making me smile.

Clearwater has really nice eyes...

As Brady seems to be watching this, his expression goes from relieved to bored, then finally to disgust as he exits the room 'Dude, I can't watch that anymore.'

"Seth..I'm-I'm sorry about last night.' I whisper, still not taking my eyes off him. It's like a game. Who can look away first. One thing's for certain.

I am not going to be first.

He looks confused. " Wha-what? Why? Was it something I said?" he asks while reaching out for my hand.

I smile sadly at him, " No! No, it wasn't you at all...I ju-I just thought I must have scared you away yesterday with all the crying."

His eyes turns fierce as he grips my hand tightly, the overwhelming heat from it causing my eyes to turn hazy and lose focus. " Ellie, you could never scare me away," He says this with such passion I can't help but believe him.

" I-I know this sounds sudden, and crazy because I've only spoken to you for a couple of days, but I _really, really_ like you." He says putting a great amount of emphasis on the 'reallys' .

And as he continues to stare at me with such fierceness in his eyes, the only response that I seem to be able to provide is " Oh.".

Wow Ellie! He just tells you how much he likes you and the only thing you can reply is 'Oh'?

He looks dejected for a moment at my short reply but quickly puts on his normal happy-go-lucky expression and smiles at me, loosing eye contact and dropping my hand which felt cold and limp at the loss of contact.

My body, crying at the loss of all eye and skin contact, immediately reacts causing me to reply with an extremely unprecedented.

"I like your eyes."

WHERE THE FUDGE DID THAT COME FROM?

I clear my throat, and can feel my face heating up at the embarrassment of my sudden outburst, ( I really need to learn how to control these things.)

" I meant, that, well I like you too Seth...A lot," His face perked up at that bit causing me to smile.

"but, it's just that, I don't know if what I really need right now is a, erm boyfriend."

His smile faltered slightly at the last statement but at remembering my previous confession his ever so cocky smirk returned to his face.

"So basically, what your saying is you like me a lot. But you don't want me to be your boyfriend, right? He says moving his chair up next to me.

I nod and swallow as I watch him move his shirtless torso dangerously close to mine. He then turns my face to his and as our lips are only inches apart he smiles and whispers,

"You've got ketchup on your chin."

I felt my face go red with both frustration and embarrassment. Did I really think he was going to kiss me?

There was one thing I knew for sure however.

Seth Clearwater was playing dirty, and he sure as hell didn't know who he was up against.

**Hello! I'm back! It's been 5 weeks guys! I know it's awful and I know I said only 2 weeks or so but I've had to do so much catching up with schoolwork for the new syllabus! I'm so sorry for the awful delay! I hope I still have some readers and reviewers left!**

**Anyway enough of my apologies! I know it's going to take some weeks to earn back your respect ;) Haha!**

**So what did you guys think of that chapter? I think I was fairly proud of it!  
>( How hawt is Seth? I don't think it's healthy to have this huge of a crush on a fictional character haha.)<strong>

**To make up for my awful delay, next chapter should be up by next week hopefully AND! It's in Brady's POV! Try and guess what happens to my favourite werewolf!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Izzy xx**

**P.S Sorry for the absurdly long AN, I really need to cut down on these! haha**


End file.
